All My Dreams Die
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: A letter from Liz doesn't reach Jason in time, and by the time Jason figures it out, Elizabeth is already gone.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I do not own General Hospital, this is just for amusement and to enhance my writing.

**Summary: **A letter from Liz doesn't reach Jason in time, and by the time Jason figures it out, Elizabeth is already gone.

**Pairings: **Past Liason

**Inspiration: **I listened to the song "So Cold" by Ben Cocks, and it is such a beautifully sad song and just reminded me of General Hospital ended Liason's relationship back in 2008 then had Sam so suddenly start hanging around Jason and Lucky worm his way back into Liz's life even. Even Steve Burton said Jason would never take Sam back, which just goes to show how badly the writers messed. He had been playing Jason for nearly twenty, he knew the character and the writers seriously turned him into a hypocrite.

**Timeline: **2009

* * *

**ALL MY DREAM DIE**

_By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly_

It was so hard to breath.

Her body ached, and it was so hard not to crumble to the floor in sobs. She held her expression tight, trying to hold back tears for her boys. She didn't want them to see her sad, but she knew they saw it anyways. Every time she walked around this house, the one that her and Jason were meant to be a family together in…it brought it all back. Staring at the walls, she clutched Jake's baby blanket to her chest. There were so many regrets in her heart, and so many lies that she wished she could take back.

How could she stay in the town and watch him be with Sam? It sickened her, and made her blood boil that he could go back to the woman who hurt her and her boys. How could she stay in the town, and know that one day Jake was going to have questions? That he could very well grow up to resent her and Jason? How could she stay in this house when she saw all her dreams she had for them, all wither away and die?

For all they had been through, Elizabeth thought they could get through anything, but the first sign of danger Jason used the excuse. At the time, Elizabeth bought it. She had believed it because Jason had always been such an honest man. Then Elizabeth watched him afar, longing turning quickly into heartbreak as he became Jocelyn's godfather. As he let Kristina and Molly and Morgan all still be in his life. As he let Sam slink her way back in, like Lucky was trying to do with her.

It might have worked. When her life fell apart, Liz tended to go back the devil she knew, but she knew that she couldn't this time. With a stubborn shake of her head, she gave a last look around the empty house. She had hoped that her letter would have stirred something in Jason. Maybe showed her that there was still something there, or at least for him to give her a clean break face to face.

He didn't even bother to show.

Elizabeth felt a tear tremble down her cheek. That's all it had been. A dream and nothing more. A dream that had been nice to hold onto for as long as they could, but in the end, dreamers had to wake up.

"Miss Webber?" The realtor asked.

Elizabeth discretely wiped away her tears, and she turned towards the woman with her smile in place. "I'm good. I should get going and let you get to work," she stated, in a cheerful tone. Elizabeth then looked at the doorway. She stared at it for several moments before she took a deep breath, and walked through the threshold.

She never looked back.

* * *

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose in mute frustration.

He didn't know what Sam was honestly doing here. She wasn't helping as much as being annoying, but he didn't say that outloud. He had hoped that Spinelli would have kept her busy with tracing the files of the Russians. The quickly that he got them and the Zaccharra out of the way, then perhaps he could go to Elizabeth…he shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He wouldn't allow himself to think about. The first time they were in a relationship, he had given her so many chance and she barely gave him any too blinded by her obligation to Lucky.

This time around, she gave him everything and he practically stomped on it. He had no right to ask her to put her heart into his hands again, and he couldn't ask that of her. He drew in a deep breath, and walked over to his desk. He was going to pull his gun out when he noticed a letter tossed in the trash. At first he dismissed it as junk mail, then he did a double take.

On the front of the letter was his name. It was Elizabeth's handwriting. His heart jolted in his chest, and he pulled the note out of the trash. Pain and anger churned in his chest, and he raised his gaze at the two people in the room. Though they weren't the only two he would suspect in this, they were the two most likely. His jaw clenched tightly, and his eyes blazed with anger. "What the hell is this?" He demanded, his voice artic.

"What is what?" Sam turned to him. She glanced at the letter in his hand, and genuine confusion was written over her face.

Jason then looked at Spinelli and saw the guilt written upon his face. Betrayal as sharp as a knife plunged into his gut because he had come to trust Spinelli most of all. The fact that Spinelli would do something like this, knowing how important Elizabeth was to him made Jason more pissed than he had ever been in his entire life. "This is from Elizabeth. This is her writing," he stated, his voice deceptively calm as he took a step forward. "You want to tell me why it ended up in the trash?"

"S-Stone Cold," Spinelli stuttered. "The J-Jackal just had your best interests-"

"Best interests?" Jason voice raised. "_Best interests? _How then hell was it that? You know what Elizabeth means to me? You know that, and you still…" All the anger drained out of his face, and his face was a cold, calculating mask. "Get out."

"What?" Spinelli choked. Even Sam looked stunned.

"Get your things, and get out," Jason stated, firmly. "I want you gone."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Sam stood up off the couch. "You need to calm down, Jason! Spinelli is your friend!"

"Elizabeth is the mother of my child," Jason snapped. "She will always win out."

Sam's face twisted in a dark expression. "Look, Spinelli probably didn't want you to fall for her pity me act anymore, okay? She jerked you around and you let her," Sam stated, snottily.

"Jerks me around?" Jason glowered. "Elizabeth is the only one who has my best interests at heart. When she was pregnant with Jake, she came to tell me the truth even when everyone else told her it was best that Lucky was the dad because supposedly I was so in love with you. I even told her that it was better Lucky was the father, and I could see that it crushed her. I didn't understand why until I found out Jake was mine. She picked me up from the church floor, and nursed me back to health even knowing how much trouble it could her in. She chose me over and over again.

"The only people who jerked me around were you, Spinelli, Carly and Sonny. I didn't see it at the time, and I guess that makes me the worlds biggest fool," Jason said, through clenched teeth. He shook his head in disgust and glared at the two of them. "If I had been half of the man that Elizabeth believed I was…I would have gotten rid of all of you a lot time ago."

"Stone Cold, you can't mean that," Spinelli looked hurt.

"Oh, I mean it," Jason gave him a cold smirk. "I have never meant anything more. Now when I get back I want you both gone."

"Jason, I didn't have anything to do with the letter!" Sam said, appalled.

"She is right, Stone Cold! That was all the Jackal's fault!" Spinelli desperately cut in. "The Goddess had no idea of the Jackal's plot. You should not let my mistakes come between you two reuniting."

"Reuniting?" Jason looked at him like he was crazy. "Sam and I were never going to get back together."

"But…But I thought…" Sam looked stunned at the cold dismissal.

"You thought wrong," Jason grabbed his keys off his desk, and looked back them. "Whatever romance you had going on in your head was just that. In your head. And don't think that for one second that I think you are innocent in this because I don't. Spinelli might have thrown away the letter, but he came up with the idea because you put these thoughts into his head."

Sam's silence was damning. Jason twisted the door knob, and as he began to cross the threshold, Sam called out to him. He stopped for a moment, and looked at the teary eyed woman. It amazed him how quickly Sam could summon up crocodile tears. "So that's just it? You go back to your Precious Elizabeth who can do no wrong? You forgive her for lying, for going back Ric, for going back to Lucky and never choosing you but you can't forgive me? What the hell, Jason?"

Jason looked her straight in the eye. "I love her more than I ever loved anyone else," he told her, simply. "Including you." He shut the door behind him, but even that did nothing to deafen Sam's screams of rage.

He made it to the garage without incident. He walked towards his car when he saw Carly heading towards him. He quickened his pace, and got into his vehicle but Carly was at the door before he could close it. "What Carly?" He demanded, sharply.

"Jeez, Jason. What's the matter with you?" Carly crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have somewhere I need to be," Jason told her, shortly.

"Oh?" Carly raised an eyebrow. "What trouble has Sam gotten herself into this time?"

"It's not Sam," he said, and tried to shut the door.

Carly however, blocked him. "If it's not Sam then…" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Do not tell me that you are about to fall back into Lizzie Webber's trap once again? Jason, how many times are you going to let her hurt you?"

"As many times as it takes us to get it right," Jason gave her a glare, and he made her move. He slammed the door shut, and ignored the blond rapping at the window for his intention. He pulled out of the parking space with tires squealing leaving an enraged Carly behind.

* * *

He made it to Elizabeth's house twenty minutes later. He rushed towards the door only to falter when he realized that it was open. His heart leapt into his throat because he knew Elizabeth would never leave the door open with Jake and Cameron. He rushed through the threshold, the letter tightly clenched in his hand and his heart stopped at what he saw.

All the pictures, all the furniture, every last trace of Elizabeth and his family had been erased from the house. It was like they had never even existence, and his entire body trembled. He took one step forward, and then another before he crumbled to his knees. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, and he swallowed thickly as tears burned in his eyes. _No. No. Please God, no, _he prayed so desperately in that moment. He bowed his head as his heart felt shattered in his chest.

Footsteps came from behind him, and he whirled around. "Eliza…" his voice died in his throat because it was not Elizabeth at all. It was a woman he had never seen before. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jessica Dawson with Port Charles Realtors," the woman introduced herself with a wide smile. "Are you here for the open house?"

"The family…that lived here. What happened to them?" Jason asked, thickly.

"Oh, they moved. To California I think," Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "Miss Webber didn't really say much about it. Just told me to sell the house as quickly as I could. So are you interested in the house?"

* * *

_Dear Jason,_

_I never thought I would write a letter like this, especially not to you. I didn't know how else to get in touch with you. You won't let me see you, and you won't answer my calls. I know that you are trying to keep your promise to us, but Jason, I can't do this anymore. It feels like each day just chips away at our perfect love and I'm struggling to hold on. I'm not blaming you, we both made mistakes and let fear dictate us instead letting our feelings guide us. We tried to work things out so many times over the last year but nothing seems to change. We were always so stubborn, so headstrong, but we let others influence us instead of deciding for ourselves._

_That is something I will forever regret. Never giving it truly my all with you, but I have to ask you something. Do you want to be with me? Because this time Jason, I will give it my all. I really think we can do better and be better. The fear is just an illusion, Jason. The other day a little boy ran out in the street and he died. It was an accident, and his life was over. No mob ties, and a family still lost their son. Life isn't safe, no matter how much we try. My boys and I were safer with you than we would be without you._

_I know that I'm putting you on the spot, and that's probably not far of me. But I can't live with not knowing. I love you, Jason. I always have even when I denied it over and over throughout the years. I want to believe that we can still have a chance which is why I'm asking you to change my mind. Stop me from leaving Port Charles. Prove to me that there is something worth staying for, and that I'm not destined to watch you from afar because I can't take it._

_I love you so much, and it hurts everyday. It hurts when I see you. It hurts to feel that every promise we've ever made to each other was nothing more than a fantasy, a nice dream. Everyday I cry because I can't seem to keep a smile on my face, and the longer I stay in this house I can feel myself breaking down. I can't keep doing this. I can't stay here and let my pain drown me. I have to be strong for Jake and Cameron. _

_Please, Jason, because I think this is the last time I can put my heart in your hands. _

_Always yours,_

_Elizabeth_

Jason read the letter over and over again. He memorized the words, and the agonizing pain that it sent through him as he held onto the house key. He bought the house, Elizabeth's house…his family's house because he couldn't let go. He couldn't let her go even though she was gone, and he had to hold onto hope that one day she would come back.

Then maybe he'd get his chance to make it right.

* * *

**THE END!**

**I always write a story with a possibility for a happy ending, but we don't always get happy endings, so I wrote a sad one. Sorry. **

**This story was inspired by the song "So Cold" by Ben Cocks.**

**Rrs are appreciated.**


End file.
